sobre heróis e fantasmas
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Bucky Barnes morreu, ele morreu um herói e você não é ele, você não pode ser ele. Você é apenas seu fantasma." (stucky)


**Título:**Sobre herois e fantasmas  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Classificação:**K+  
**Avisos:**spoilers pra quem não viu o filme né galera VAMOS VER O FILME PQ É LINDO E PERFO E AOISJAIOJSOA  
**Categoria:**pov segunda pessoa  
**Capítulos:**one-shot  
**Resumo:**"Bucky Barnes morreu, ele morreu um herói e você não é ele, você não pode ser ele. Você é apenas seu fantasma."  
**N/A:**AI MEU DEUS EU TENHO TODOS ESSES FEELINGS

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**xxx**

"Eu não lembro de você." Você diz porque tem muita esperança nos olhos dele, tem esperança brilhando e caindo de seus olhos na forma de lágrimas e você não aguenta testemunhar mais nenhum segundo disso. Na batalha você o fez sangrar e, a cada tiro que encontrava seu alvo, você via que ele estava perdendo não apenas sangue, ele estava perdendo fé; na SHIELD, nos seus comandantes e em si mesmo. Ele estava sangrando fé e esperança e talvez a fé tenha finalmente acabado, mas a esperança não.

Ele sangra e ele chora, mas ainda assim tem esperança vindo de um poço sem fundo, inesgotável. Ele tem esperança por vocês dois e você tem que acabar com ela, de uma vez, porque você não precisa disso. Você nunca precisou. Você nunca precisou saber quem eram seus alvos, você nunca precisou de motivos para eliminá-los, você nunca precisou de reforços, você nunca precisou de ninguém. Você nunca _quis_ninguém e não é porque ele está chorando e olhando para você como se você fosse sumir a qualquer momento que você vai começar.

Steve Rogers é seu alvo, ele é sua missão e o mais próximo que você chega de termina-la, de _termina-lo,_é agora, não com tiros ou facas ou bombas, mas com essas palavras. Steve Rogers é o nome que lhe deram para apagar, é o nome que deixa um gosto estranho e amargo na sua boca, é o nome que está do lado do de "Bucky Barnes" no Smithsonian.

Você visitou o museu todo dia por duas semanas, você leu sobre o homem que tem o seu rosto, você leu sobre a amizade dele com o Capitão América, você leu sobre a Hidra, sobre as batalhas, sobre sua última missão no trem, você leu a palavra "herói," mas mesmo assim nada soou familiar ou certo, ou possível.

Do lado da história tem um vídeo e você observou, em loop, Bucky Barnes olhar para Steve Rogers, você os observou rirem e brincarem e tocarem o ombro um do outro, como os melhores amigos que eles eram. Mas ambos são estranhos para você, esse sentimento é estranho também, ele é perigoso.

Steve Rogers ainda é a sua missão, mas agora é um tipo diferente de missão. Você o estuda, você grampeia a casa dele, ouve suas ligações, suas conversas, acompanha seus treinos e seus encontros com pessoas que você reconhece como as que lutaram ao lado dele antes. Você invade-lhe o apartamento algumas vezes e você sempre acha a mesma coisa, a ficha de Bucky escondida em um alçapão em seu quarto que ele abre toda noite para ler e reler e tentar descobriu algo que ele não descobriu em todas as outras leituras. Ele conversa com o homem chamado Sam sobre Bucky, sobre o Soldado Invernal, e ele fala como se os dois fossem a mesma pessoa e você finalmente entende. Você chega a conclusão da qual Steve Rogers continua fugindo.

Bucky Barnes morreu, ele morreu um herói e você não é ele, você não poderia ser ele. Você é apenas seu fantasma.

Você é o fantasma, mas é Steve Rogers quem fica lhe assombrando, ele fica assombrando seus pensamentos mesmo que você não se lembre. Você nunca quis se lembrar de nada, você ia, sentava na cadeira e deixava eles apagarem sua memória porque você não queria se lembrar dos nomes que recebia, do que você fazia com eles ou com suas famílias, você nunca... Mas ele faz com que você queira lembrar; você quer lembrar das lutas que ele se metia no Brooklyn, de como foi acordar ouvindo a voz dele quando ele lhe salvou, você quer se lembrar do que você disse pra ele que o fez sorrir daquele jeito verdadeiro e quente na gravação do Smithsonian. E, principalmente, você quer se lembrar se ser Bucky Barnes poderia redimir ser o Soldado Invernal.

Mas você não se lembra. Por mais que você tente, você não se lembra de como é ser Bucky Barnes, você não sabe como Bucky falava, como ele agia, o que ele sentia e nem se era assim que ele se sentia por Steve Rogers, se era desse tipo de amor que a história exposta na exibição falava.

"Eu não me lembro de você." Você diz de novo e de novo e quantas vezes forem necessárias porque você precisa que ele _entenda._Você quer que ele saiba porque você marcou esse encontro depois de quase três meses, você quer que ele saiba que esse tempo não fez diferença nenhuma e que nada mais faria.

Você quer fazê-lo sangrar e chorar esperança, até que não sobre nada, até que ele possa lembrar que Bucky está morto e que ele mesmo ainda está vivo. Até que ele possa virar as costas e seguir com a vida, até que o alçapão com a ficha de Bucky acumule poeira e teias de aranha e seja esquecido. Até que a história deles volte a ser somente uma história.

"Mas eu lembro de você." É o que Steve diz em resposta e você quer gritar com ele, você quer gritar para ele parar, para ele entender. "Eu jamais poderia esquecê-lo, Bucky." Mas você não o faz porque logo os lábios dele estão sobre os seus e você se lembra da sensação de morrer tudo de novo.


End file.
